


Across Space/Time, Some Things Remain

by KeithTheWriter



Series: A Plan Awry [1]
Category: Dragon Ball FighterZ, Dragon Ball GT
Genre: 21 is slightly OOC, Be gentle, F/M, First of a series, Goku is Oblivious, My First Work in This Fandom, NGL I wrote her like a bit of a thirsty Yandere, Possessive 21, Post-Canon, References To DBS, References to Canon, She Wants Goku’s Power For Herself, Smol Goku, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After arriving in an odd version of Earth, Goku and his friends (the two constant friends he had at the time) plan to explore the immediate vicinityBut a nearby possible crisis changes their plans





	Across Space/Time, Some Things Remain

**Author's Note:**

> (Alternate Title: Local Majin-Android woman is thirsty for some Son Goku energy, smol Goku appears, everyone wins...)
> 
> This is my first Dragon Ball work I remember doing (especially with any modicum of editing).
> 
> Side note: I mostly wrote this as a ship-fic for 21/Goku (GT). I understand he is a small child (in physical appearance) when GT is set, but he is still an adult as far as I can figure (I apologize if I’m wrong, I have very few magic wish-granting dragons to ask for clarification). 
> 
> (TL:DR I’m writing this possible sin material with the idea Goku is still mature when he is shrunk by Pilaf, this is technically an AU in that regard)

“GRANDPA! Are you seriously gonna just sleep and eat all day? We don’t even know where we really are!” The high pitched, noticeably young voice broke the modicum of silence across the plains, slightly upset at her grandfather, the great Sayian Kakarot (Or “Goku” back on earth) and his continual lackadaisical attitude, despite everything they’ve been through.

“Huh?...C’mon Pan...I just assumed since we weren’t jumped by some weirdos immediately that we were basically all clear...” Goku wasn’t the smartest, but he WAS the strongest mortal being in his universe, so the balance is there (I guess)

The third (sometimes unwilling) member of their repertoire, the Sayian hybrid Trunks, stood silently, awkwardly trying to be supportive to both of the bickering fighters. Before the pointless squabble could grow any further, Goku turned his head towards a nearby mountain.

“W-What are you looking at, Grandpa? Is there actually something going on over there?”

“I dunno actually, but whatever is over there is like...crazy strong, even more so than Syn or 17 ever was.”

Almost as abruptly as he noticed the power level, he was already flying towards the source, probably hoping for someone strong to fight. Pan stammered to herself, before groaning and giving chase. Trunks decided against going after them, choosing instead to hold the fort down where they were, in case someone or something felt particularly brave or genocidal. 

As Goku soared towards the mountain range, he saw all kinds of pink smoke coming in short puffs from the peak (which gave him rather uneasy memories of Majin Buu). Once he was close enough, he noticed the peak of the largest mountain was mechanical in nature, and was blown open by a possible intruder, so he began descending into the hole, keeping his energy as unnoticeable as he possibly could.

“Grandpa! Stop being dumb, c’mon!” Pan tried shouting to Goku, but when he was dead set on something, it was an ordeal in of itself to change his mind. She saw him sink into the mountaintop, before just barely noticing the smoke emanating from the hole. Once she could properly see in, she slowly descended, not seeing anyone on the ground level (from her cone of vision). Once she quietly landed, she heard Goku talking to someone, being as dim and openly sociable as is usual to him. Pan didn’t want to interrupt his conversation, as she didn’t exactly know the situation at hand. As she stood there, thw conversation grew closer, to where the young Sayian could actually understand words. 

From what could be gathered, Goku found this other person rummaging through Red Ribbon databanks on a computer, and helped her find what she was looking for. When pan turned to face her approaching relative, she saw...a woman. The woman was very pale, her hair seemingly red in color. She wore a lab coat, and an oddly tight checkered dress...thing underneath it (which didn’t leave much to the imagination, but Pan wasn’t about to judge someone who had quite an intimidating aura surrounding them). The odd feeling Pan got from even looking at that woman was enough to make sure no snarky remarks were currently being thought of as her Grandpa was...mingling with someone who he just met.

“Ah, that’s okay Ma’am, you don’t need to worry about those creeps bullying you any more...” Goku states almost assuredly

“Well thanks either way...uh..what was your name again?” The woman asked, her glasses almost slipping from its perch

“I’m Goku, the Sayian! I...kinda got shrunk some time ago, and it seems like it’s kinda...permanent.”

The woman seemed surprised, for even just a solitary second, but it was there.

“Oh? From what I remember of what those codgers from the Red Ribbon told me, Goku was...taller”

“Heh, yeah. I was shrunk back into a kid by Pilaf, probably thought I’d get weaker like back when I first fought him...hehe, boy was he surprised.”

The woman seemed intrigued in the possibility of someone regressing in age like that, and she was somewhat surprised Pilaf was still alive, seeing as he was only a threat to the RR a few years at best.

“I see. What of your family, the wife and...children.”

Goku looked a bit solemn, looking sheepishly at the ground

“Well..really, I haven’t spoken to Chi-Chi for years, especially with helping out the Time Patrol...and that weird Tournament hosted by those “Angel” guys...I’d kinda say my relationship with her is...estranged. On the flip-side, I do run into my sons a lot...and my granddaughter is right over there!” He states, pointing at Pan, who was attempting to remain incognito, causing the girl to jump slightly.

“Grandpa, who even is that woman...she gives me the creeps?”

Goku grimaces slightly, before awkwardly turning his head up to face the tall redhead

“Pan, she’s not evil or anything, trust me! She told me her name was... Twennuone?”

The woman laughs slightly

“Not quite, Goku. I...am Android 21, the last creation of the...dearly departed Doctor Gero...”

Goku didn’t respond, only turning his head, pondering the logistics of that statement, before simply getting confused and ignoring the whole idea. Before he could idly chat more with 21, a RR soldier appeared from behind the trio

“HEY, YOU THREE! LEAVE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL OPEN FIRE!”

21 made a horribly upset face, Goku even catching an odd reddish gleam in her eyes.

“I’M SPEAKIN’ TO YOU! DON’T YOU DARE IG...”

Before he could finish, 21 dashed around and seemingly thrashed the man upside the head with some form of self-defense implement, before smirking like some form of demon

“You should’ve left well enough alone when I gave you the chance, nuisance...” She spat, the area around her hazing into an odd smoke. Goku coughed slightly, hearing the soldier scream and beg for his life, before being silenced with an odd zapping noise, that reminded Goku of Buu. While he would usually jump in and try to help the obviously weaker soldier, he is a bad guy, and if there’s one thing Vegeta keeps rambling about, it’s about not “showing mercy”, despite how conflicted Goku is about that idea.

After two minutes of ominous smoke, a somewhat sultry laugh is heard. The smoke began to dissipate, with probably the oddest sight Goku has seen in some time, 21 was suddenly some kind of...feminine Buu, being very skinny (with noticeable breasts covered by the bare minimum amount of clothes). The new 21 was licking her lips like a satiated predator, before awkwardly burping quietly. Goku didn’t say anything at first, but laughed awkwardly before sprinting up to her

“Woah! Are you still the same 21 I was talking to...or is this like those weird Namekian fusions where you became someone entirely different?”

21 giggles some more, her chest bouncing slightly. Goku took this time to notice that her eyes were just like Kid Buu’s, only larger due to her increased verticality

“Silly Goku, I am still Android 21...I just...use that humanoid body to disguise myself from prying eyes.”

“Wait...I remember you! I ran into you when I was traveling with the Time Patrol! I even fought this big guy named Jiren, he was pretty cool too.”

All Goku got for a response was another laugh, he gritted his teeth slightly in case she turned all kinds of mental.

“Indeed Goku, I remember that “Super Sayian Four” form you can access...”

Goku loosened his posture, before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

“Yeah...I kinda use that ability a lot. I hope it didn’t intimidate you or anything...”

She laughed...again

“Silly Goku, I have nothing to fear from you, trust me. All these pleasantries aside, now that I settled that debacle...”

Goku spoke up, interrupting her

“You wanna join us? We are kinda lost right now and I could use someone that isn’t Trunks or Pan to talk to, I kinda ran outta things to talk to them about...”

Pan stomped her feet, literally putting her foot down

“Grandpa, you cannot be serious! She just murdered that man!”

Android 21 placed her thin hand on Goku’s shoulder, giving an oddly obsessive look at him while he was facing Pan.

“Silence...Pan...if your grandfather wishes for something to happen, you honestly should respect it...” Android 21 spat, her red eyes shooting towards the younger fighter. Pan groaned, before flying off abruptly. Goku only stared, with Android 21 only smirking like she won the debate. Goku awkwardly laughed, before turning around

“Sorry again, ma’am...Pan has kinda been more emotional lately, I think she’s finally getting older or whatever...” Goku didn’t understand it fully, but having two kids of his own gives him a bit of experience in the parenting department

“I’m already over it. Now, the only stipulation if we’re gonna cooperate is that you are to NEVER leave my sight, Goku...” Goku only rolled his eyes, before smiling sheepishly.

“Lemme guess, you’re worried something will happen to me?”

“Negatory, I simply wish to be around your intense power, it absolutely drives me wild!”

Not understanding the odd innuendo in her words, Goku politely bowed 

“Can do, I’m positive nobody will try and hurt ya when they see you’re workin’ with me of all people...”

“That proud of your strength, Goku?”

Goku shrugged, slowly floating up to start to start following his granddaughter

“C’mon, we gotta get moving, Pan ain’t gonna be very happy if I don’t get back to our campsite soon...”

After being defeated by the “Correct” version of Goku some time ago, 21 was surprised how easily manipulated this...younger version is, not that she was complaining (all that power in such a small size makes him even easier to absorb inevitably).

“Fine, lead the way, Goku...” 

Goku laughed again, before jetting off towards where Trunks would be waiting. Android 21 soon followed, of course

Her plan was back on track...


End file.
